Tomorrow
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: She sang softly to the redhead. The fire of hope burning in her chest had reignited her spirit. She was almost smiling again. Something that she hadn't done in what seemed like years. She was ready to face anything right now. As long as Wally was by her side they could do anything and everything. HEAVY DUTY SPITFIRE!


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm in a showtuney mood right now and I have wanted to write something with lots of spitfire in it for a while. (Oh my gosh I just realized this is my 28****th**** story yay! [28 is my lucky number] this calls for some sort of celebration so while you people read and review on this story I'm going to go find some toast and coat it in an unhealthy amount of Nutella)**

**I don't own anything; everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

She remembers watching the movie Annie when she was little. It was probably the only other film besides Alice and Wonderland that she knew by heart. There was a song from the movie that she would hum to herself during her father's brutal training sessions. The same song she sung herself to sleep with the night Jade left. There was just something within the lyrics that gave her the gumption to move on.

During the passing years as she grew older the song drifted to the back of her mind. Almost forgotten like the many other sour memories from her childhood, but it still had influence.

It wasn't until more than a half a decade later during the invasion that the song played through her mind. She was foraging through the battleground looking for supplies and any sign of Wally who was missing. She was fighting the tears that were brought on by the crushing sadness. The world she had once known had crumbled. The flickering fires burning through the rubble was the only source of light at the midnight hour. Her battered frame was bathed with the gentle glow. Her tattered bow and a few arrows were strung on her back. Her golden hair was reduced to a dirty yellow. Dried blood could be seen on her torn uniform and plastered to her skin. Some of it was hers, but not all. The rest came from the others she had tried to save.

After searching for countless hours the archer collapsed next to a mountain of debris, not from fatigue, but heartbreak. She was about to give up her search thus giving up the fight altogether. But at that moment those treasured lyrics escaped her lips. She told herself that she couldn't give up; she had to keep going until she found him. She needed to still have hope.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow…"_

She stood up and continued her pursuit. Hope powering through her veins. She was going to find Wally and they were going to survive this. She had always been a survivor and she wasn't about to become a victim.

She felt the flesh on her palms sizzle as they came into contact with the searing metal, but she ignored the all too familiar agonizing pain as she desperately searching for Wally. She was determined. The tune she hummed drifted through the almost silent air.

"_Just thinkin' about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow…"_

She sang the tune softly to herself as she worked. It wasn't like there was anyone else left to hear her. It was the only thing keeping her from melting into a puddle of tears. As she was almost halfway done with the pile she heard an almost inaudible groan. Quickening her pace she though of the future, the possible prospect seemed almost palpable as she saw a bit of yellow fabric.

"_When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely…"_

She was beyond humming now, instead belting out in a husky soprano. Her heart swelled as she grew nearer to the source of the groans. She had never felt more alone the past 24 hours he had been missing. The sky grayer than usual and the air a little more dismal without his sparkling emerald eyes and heartwarming smile. She can't remember the last time she'd seen the sun; Wally had been the light of her life for so long his presence almost replaced it altogether. Finally her hand grasped something other than debris.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow…"_

She frantically removed the rest of the surrounding rubble, revealing her dear speedster. Hot tears of joy and relief washed down her face as she held his unconscious form in her arms. After finally being reunited with her other half, she was whole.

"_So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow…"_

She sang softly to the redhead. The fire of hope burning in her chest had reignited her spirit. She was almost smiling again. Something that she hadn't done in what seemed like years.

"_Come what may…"_

She was ready to face anything right now. As long as Wally was by her side they could do anything and everything. She heard another groan come from him, his bright green eyes slowly opened to see the face of his lover. The passion they felt for each other was like no other.

"_Tomorrow!"_

She knew that they would rebuild their life that they shared. In the upcoming days they would reclaim what was lost. They would avenge the lives that were stolen. And they would do it together, because nothing would ever tear them apart.

"_Tomorrow!"_

Wally's sweet baritone melted with Artemis's velvety soprano as they sang together. Holding each other looking onward at the hazy black sky. There were no words that would ever truly comprehend this bond that they shared. The same bond that would never weaken, but only grow stronger.

"_I love ya tomorrow!"_

Their perfect duet was carried by the wind and projected onto the bloodstained grounds, giving the world a newfound hope. It was the promise of a brighter future. A vow that would start to heal the broken human race by restoring hope in the human spirit. Love had conquered hate.

In the east the sky was fading into a faint pink bringing on the new day. The archer and the speedster stood together watching the sunrise. Today was their day. Tomorrow was another promise of their sustaining survival. Smiles broke out on their faces and sparkles twinkled in their eyes as they shouted to the world.

"_You're always a day away!"_

**So what did you think? I know this was me writing the same old apocalypse-is story. (I can't even keep track of how many I've done) But it least this time I had a happy ending. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU REVIEW ON MY STORY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GO REVIEW ON IT LEAST ONE OF YOUR STORIES!**


End file.
